runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Soldier 1033
thanks..... 06:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) IP block I cannot edit on my other computer because my IP has been blocked. It says that my IP has been recently used by the user Tgtg88. I don't know who they are or have anything to do with the copyright infringements they made. Could you please fix this. Thanks, 1800 si uy b 08:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) RE: AJAX You just have to refresh the cache for it to work. Any changes made to MediaWiki:Common.js requires a cache reload (usually Alt+F5). It works now... 04:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Moving Articles You recently moved the articles Themed clan and Clan thread to make the first letter of the second word lower case, as the second word in the title was not a proper noun. However, as they are major words in the title, they should be capital. 19:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah right, ok. DDD I find that DDD even applies to yourself. You can censor, rephrase, edit, strikethrough and do etc. to your posts, but just don't take them out entirely them. 06:09, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Chialicious I'll try to remember to get on if I can. Tomorrow is the day for my finals, and after that I'm going on vacation for the weekend. I don't guarantee anything. 06:09, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Eye of Wrath The page Eye of Wrath should be moved to the name Clan:Eye of Wrath. However, there is already a page with this name, about the same clan, so it cannot be moved. Could you do something about this, please? 22:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Look at this Hi, could you look at RuneScape Clans Wiki:Request for adminship/Theboy1001 please? 21:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) spotlight request Hi Soldier 1033. Runescape Clans looks like a nice well-organized wiki. However I see lots of unwelcomed contributors, especially anonymous contributors but a few that are logged in, who have not been welcomed over the last week. I also see that you did welcomes before; please make sure that you are welcoming all new contributors. Let me know when you have that caught up and I'll be happy to add you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 15:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Great job! the only one I see you missed, besides some very old IPs which it's probably not worth doing, is User:Snoop frog96 (admittedly from a couple weeks ago, but since it's a logged in user, worth the time). I'll add you guys to the spotlight list. Please keep up the good work! -- Wendy (talk) 14:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I finally made a clan Can you read the page and tell me if any of my ideas were good? I hope I get members...anyway the page is here: Clan:Winston's Skillers. 01:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I get the message Hi its me, Vorxxox. I finally got the message and I figured out what u met. I wont create pages outside of Clan: my clan. Thank you Bold text talk since i told you that i don't hate your guts any more (since i see karlis's 100-times-worse power abuse) so, i can talk to you liek a normal person i was thinking, how bout adding clan anthems to the stuff, after all, i'm thinking about the diplomancy of abilishing my clan and re-make it, a clan anthem will be nice if i do so 12:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::clan anthems... can't make a music video out of em, so it will be the motto-anthem. 15:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) hey dude Hey ummm I made a website where people can talk about almost anything... the site is http://s1.zetaboards.com/The_Everything_Forum/Index Kisanorame... 04:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Btz is at it again He started trolling my talk today. You need to get him under control. I blocked him on YouTube to end it, not direct him here where I can't block/ignore him. 21:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :since when the heck do i wan't to troll your talk? stop with YOUR propaganda if you want to stop MINE, thank you! 15:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Trolling=bringing up dead arguments with the intention to spark more flame wars. You won't win here, Btz. 20:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) How about you both stay away from each other for the time being? If you're just going to argue, especially on my talk page, then there's no point. Just drop it, okay? 21:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC)